sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jet the Hawk
is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation.Sonic Riders English manual. Cocky and brash, Jet is very arrogant, prideful, and always seeks riches and fortunes. While also the Babylon Rogues' leader, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously, though he knows how to assert his authority. For all his shady characteristics though, Jet is an honorable Extreme Gear rider. Since losing to Sonic the Hedgehog Sr in Extreme Gear, Jet has kept an intense rivalry with the hedgehog. Ever competitive, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best Sonic Sr in speed and claim his title as the fastest thing in the universe. Appearance Jet is an anthropomorphic hawk with emerald green and dark emerald green feathers covering his body and white feathers on his front torso. He has blue eyes and a golden beak. His hair is styled like a mohawk with dark green tips. He also has two tail feathers. For attire, he wears a pair of white gloves with red and black cuffs, red, black and white boots with gray soles, and yellow and white goggles with gray strapping. Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident, conceited and holds high standards. He has a massive ego, considering himself the fastest, and holds everyone else in low regard, often bragging about his skills. While he is willing to praise others, he usually makes his complements short and follows up with an insult. Over time, Jet has matured slightly and become more of a sport as he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine compliments on their skills. Jet is usually very rude and disrespectful, and has a snide sense of humor. He enjoys insulting others and rubbing his victory or other's losses in their faces. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet cite both Storm and Wave with insults and ignore them. Jet is extremely prideful and protective of his reputation, not wanting to look bad. He is also a sore loser and refuses the pity of others as he considers it a direct insult to his character. Regardless, he stands by his losses, even if it was because of unexpected events, and will work hard to overcome them. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. Mostly, Jet is laid-back and nonchalant, though he choses not to show this to people he does not explicitly know, as he is too prideful to show his less-likable traits. While he knows his duties as leader of the Babylon Rogues, he does not takes his responsibilities very seriously and remains unconcerned in the face of issues. However, he knows when to assert his authority. As a team leader, Jet is strict, has little tolerance for failure and dislikes showing any sign of weakness to anyone. Over time, Jet has become a better leader and leads his team with a better attitude. Jet is shown to have a very short temper, throwing a fit when a portrait fell on top of him and even twitching with build-up anger. While Jet has become more level-headed in some fields, such as ignoring Wave and Storm's frequent arguments, he is still prone angry outbursts at times. Jet has a defined love for money and treasure, which he likes the most besides himself. His primary motivation in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, even having daydreams of stacks of gold, and if it turns out there not a profit to be gained from a heist, Jet quickly loses all interest in the matter. When it comes to acquiring wealth, Jet is very greedy and selfish, given that when he went after Eggman to get the Key to Babylon Garden back, it was because he wanted the Treasure of Babylon, rather than stopping Eggman from using it to conquer the world. Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and takes enormous pride in winning. While extremely competitive and only wanting victory, Jet opposes cheating and strives to win fairly. If he cannot win using his own skills, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to achieve absolute victory. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing worthy opponents and can be content with the whatever the outcome may be after a good race. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Jet possesses well above average acrobatic skills and agility, enough to reach impressive heights when jumping and leap through treetops with ease. He also has very high physical strength in at least his legs, great enough to knock away an entire desk with a single kick. He also has noticeable combat skills, as he could take on a couple of MeteorTech security robots by himself. Extreme Gear skills Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding, a talent that he has inherited from his forefathers. Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet's skills at Extreme Gear is renowned the world over, signifying the immense level of skills that he possesses and he is presumably the greatest Extreme Gear rider on the planet, second only to Sonic. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, knowing many of the secrets to becomes the fastest at Extreme Gear. On an Extreme Gear, Jet has enough skills to supposedly match or even surpass Sonic's running speed. He can perform amazing fast and complex tricks and body movements with his Extreme Gear while in midair, balance and grind perfectly on rails, stir up wind currents that can blow opponents away and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders without losing control. Miscellaneous skills Apart from his physical abilities and skills, Jet is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Jet is a seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand. Beside Extreme Gear, Jet likewise has advanced piloting skills, being able to pilot the Babylon Rogues' entire airship on his own. Jet also has the special ability to accurately read the wind streams,Sonic Free Riders (Xbox 360) United States instruction booklet, pg. 11. allowing him to ride Extreme Gears to the fullest. Equipment and weapons Jet's choice of equipment is his Type-J Extreme Gear. The Type-J is a Board type speed-based Extreme Gear, especially made for Jet by Wave and is meant for racing at high speed. Over time, the Type-J has been redesigned to be full of quirks so that only Jet can master it. Jet wields a pair of large green feather fans called the Bashōsen which he uses with proficiency. With one fan, Jet can release wind currents to blow opponents off course and disorientate them. He can also use both fans in melee combat, either smacking his opponents or spinning then around to knock away anyone that gets too close. Relationships Babylon Rogues Storm the Albatross Since Jet is the leader of the Babylon Rogues, Storm does not call Jet by his name; he calls him "Boss" and does whatever he can to please Jet. Jet doesn't really seem to take Storm as a friend as he is always acting like a leader and appoints him missions. Wave the Swallow Jet is also Wave's boss. But unlike Storm, Wave does not bother calling Jet "Boss", she simply calls him by his name. She is the creator of Jet's Extreme Gear, Type-J. She also helps Jet by using her intelligence, But Jet sometimes seems to be bothered by her "long and boring speeches". Sonic the Hedgehog Sr Jet and Sonic Sr have been rivals ever since they met. At first, when Jet was better than Sonic in Extreme Gear riding, Jet used to make fun of Sonic. In the last court in the World Grand Prix, Jet was surprised that he was actually losing against SonicSr , so he (albeit unknowingly, due to Wave's deception) cheated, which made him win. In the end of Sonic Riders, the two had a more friendly relationship bordering on friendship and promised each other to compete once again. In addition, although Jet desires to beat SonicSr in racing, he does not wish to use unfair tactics to win against him, as he told Wave to not sabotage Sonic Sr's Extreme Gear, and later told Wave off when he learned about the actual reason behind his win was indeed due to Wave sabotaging Sonic Sr 's Extreme Gear, but Ignitus stops him from winning the race and calls him a cheater before stealing the Chaos Emeralds away. Wave tells Jet that it's time to split up and everyone hops on to their gears and went home. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, they met again and had a race, but it ended up as a draw. Sonic Sr says at the end of the game that he'll compete Jet again in the World Grand Prix. But however, in the final ending, when Sonic Sr was in the car, Jet called his name and went after him asking for one last race. Sonic Sr accepts it and the two compete against each other. It is unknown which one of them won the race since the credits of the game came in between. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, both Jet and Sonic Sr have a shared winning animation, in which Jet does several leaps in the air while Sonic is waving to the audience. Just before Jet finishes it, Sonic Sr turns to Jet's direction and retracts just as the latter has finished his movements, making Jet smile sneakily. Amy Rose In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when Jet found out that Amy had one of the Ark of the Cosmos, he goes after her. When he caught her, he said "Alright, girly. Hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!" and Amy responds that she has no idea what he was talking about. Jet thought she was lying and told her not to play dumb. When Jet had reached Eggman's Computer Room, he found out how important the Ark of the Cosmos were and knew that Amy still had them, but since she wasn't around he couldn't get it from her, but Storm got it from her, along with another one. Friends *The Babylon Rogues **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (in speed) *Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies *Team Heroes **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Vector the Crocodile *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat **E-10000B *Babylon Guardian *terra *Aqua *Ignitus the Flame Guardian *Cynder the Black Dragoness *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **SCR-HD **Metal Sonic References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional birds Category:Fictional thieves Category:Fictional comic-relief characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Computer and video game anti-heroes Category:Fictional bullies Category:Fictional narcissists Category:Fictional sociopaths Category:Sonic the Hedgehog comic characters